Destiny is in your Arms
by 2emezombie
Summary: Jate Fan fic, attention aux spoilers, l'histoire débute après l'ep 2x15! Donnez moi votre avis!
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative fin saison 2**

Chapitre 1

_Kate :_

Les yeux dans le vague, Kate était assise sur le sable.

La forte brise faisait danser ses cheveux, lui donnant un air d'épouvante…

Qu'importe, perdue dans ses pensées, c'était le dernier de ses soucis !

Elle avait besoin de ces moments de solitude, elle en retirait une paix interieure, une paix qu'elle ne trouvait jamais réellement avec les autres, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait leur porter.

Elle avait juste tellement l'habitude d'être seule qu'elle trouvait désormais refuge dans cette solitude.

Humant l'air du large, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Difficile de ne pas sentir son regard posé sur elle…

Voilà, l'instant paisible était rompu.

Sans se retourner, elle lança un « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? », qu'elle voulu rendre acerbe sans réellement y parvenir, mais le voulait-elle vraiment ?

« Depuis quand la plage t'appartient-elle tâche de rousseur ? »

Kate ne put contenir un sourire en entendant le surnom pourtant utilisé maintes et maintes fois pas Sawyer.

Une demi seconde de trop…Sawyer n'avait rien perdu de ce sourire et vint s'installer près d'elle, à distance tout de même remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

Quoi de plus normal après tout ce qui s'était passé !

Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui pardonner, pas encore, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir été utilisée, ou peut être de n'y avoir vu que du feu, qui sait ?

Elle se leva prestement, s'étira et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement vers sa tente lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Mais ce qu'elle prenait pour une dispute n'était en fait qu'éclats de rire.

Une sensation désagréable l'envahit quand elle reconnu Ana Lucia et Jack.

Jack. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Des jours qu'il ne voulait même plus poser son regard sur elle.

Kate avait l'impression d'être totalement impuissante face à cette attitude, comme si elle ne retrouverait plus jamais la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé.

Et ça lui faisait de la peine. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu…

Oui elle avait fait des erreurs, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter de cette manière, pas après les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour y remédier !

Kate ne supportait plus ce silence, et la peine se transformait parfois en colère surgit de nulle part.

Le cherchant des yeux, elle finit par rencontrer son regard, et l'espace d'une seconde, le temps s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus qu'eux 2, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, car Jack détourna son regard pour le reposer sur Ana Lucia.

Lasse, Kate s'en alla dormir. Elle devait lui parler de cet hôpital où Claire avait séjourné, mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Elle avait juste besoin de faire le vide.

_Jack_

Allongé sur la banquette, Jack ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Impossible de fermer les yeux plus de 2 minutes d'affilés !

Trop de préoccupations l'assaillaient lorsqu'il se laissait aller à dormir.

Par quoi commencer ? Henry ? Comment pourrait-il encore cacher sa présence aux autres survivants ? Et comment découvrir la vérité ? Quand à Locke, Jack se méfiait de lui, comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui alors que leurs convictions étaient si éloignées l'une de l'autre ?

Sans compter « les autres »…

Tout ça formait un amalgame que son cerveau avait bien du mal à digérer !

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Kate.

Kate vulnérable, Kate dangereuse, Kate mystérieuse…

Kate incompréhensible aussi !

Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour la revoir. Elle était là, à 20m de lui.

Même à cette distance il pouvait voir les flammes danser dans ses yeux.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu, à cet instant, l'envie de faire un pas vers elle.

Heureusement Ana Lucia était devant lui, elle l'avait ramené à la réalité. Et l'instant d'après, Kate avait disparu…

Il avait besoin de prendre ses distances d'avec elle. C'était le mieux à faire.

Ne plus l'avoir devant les yeux, ne plus entendre son rire, juste ne plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

La sonnerie monotone du Hatch se mit alors en marche.

Jack soupira bruyamment, peu importe, il n'y avait que lui, puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

4 8 15 16 23 42

Il entra les chiffres instinctivement avant de se réinstaller sur la banquette.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher.

Déjà la relève ?

Jack eut un petit sursaut quand il découvrit Kate dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle avait l'air fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Elle semblait hésiter.

« Hum…Hey ! »

« Hey » répondit Jack avec froideur

« Je…je voudrais te parler de quelquechose »

Kate fuyait le regard de Jack, un sentiment de malaise flottait dans la pièce.

Après qq secondes de reflexion, qui semblèrent une eternité pour Kate, Jack finit par lui répondre : « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Bien qu'intrigué par l'attitude de Kate, Jack essayait de rester le plus neutre possible, de ne rien laisser paraître, ce qui avait l'air de marché au vue de la nervosité de Kate.

« Claire s'est souvenu de quelques détails au sujet de son enlèvement »

Reprenant contenance, et avant même que Jack n'ait le temps de répondre, elle enchaina : « Il y a un hopîtal… ou du moins ce qui y ressemble » ajouta-t-elle en découvrant l'air perplexe de Jack.

« On y est allé »

ça y est, elle avait enfin osé soutenir le regard de Jack.

Ils n'étaient plus en terrain glissant, elle s'en tenait aux fait, et Jack écoutait patiemment.

Il repris la parole lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.

« Tu pourrais retrouver le chemin ? »

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Kate sans qu'elle s'en aperçu.

« Bien sur »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les 2 review, voici la suite :

**Chapitre 2**

Kate et Jack avançaient doucement dans la forêt.

L'air était moite et les vêtements collaient à la peau.

Kate s'arrêta et se passa la main sur le front. Jack stoppa aussitôt sa marche.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui mais je veux bien un peu d'eau » déclara-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers la bouteille attachée à la ceinture de Jack.

« Ok. On fait une pause »

Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, Kate observait Jack préparant leur repas.

En langage « Survivants », ça équivalait à grimper en haut d'un arbre pour y cueillir des bananes !

Kate se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur exwpédition, pourtant la tension avait nettement baissé d'un cran.

Elle en était soulagé. Elle detestait la façon dont il la méprisait depuis ce famaeux baiser.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard, ils devraient avoir une conversation à ce sujet.

Plutôt tard que tôt se dit-elle. Rien que d'y penser la mettait mal à l'aise…

Triomphant, Jack se retourna, toujours perché sur son arbre, en brandissant fièrement ses bananes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate qui le regardait, et une petite lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard.

« Est-ce que tu me mates ? »

Kate resta interdite quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle n'avait pas oublié cette conversation. Tant d'eaui avait coulé sous les pnts depuis !

Mais Jack lui tendait la perche et elle allait la saisir !

Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Si j'avais des vues sur toi, tu le saurais ! »

Jack lui sourit, tout en revenant sur la terre ferme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et planta son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Alors dis moi à quoi tu pensais, là tout de suite, sans réfléchir »

Brisant le contact de leurs yeux, Kate rougis légèrement en balbutiant.

« Je, hum, je me disais qu'on devrait de dépêcher avant qu'il fasse nuit »

« On y va » répondit Jack avec une note de désappointement dans la voix.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse à travers la forêtn Kate repéra l'entrée de l'hopital.

« C'est ici » affirma-t-elle

Ahuri, Jack palpa doucement la marque de fabrique de Dharma qui siégeait à l'extérieur de l'entrée.

Incroyable se dit-il en entrant.

Mais où étaient-ils donc tombés ?

Malgré le danger, malgré ses interrogations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation en découvrant les muystères de ce hatch qui lui paraissait si étrange et en même tps si familier.

Un véritable enfant pensa Kate en suivant Jack dans les différentes pièces qu'elle avait elle même parcouru quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle était amusé de voir Jack fureter un peu partout à la recherche d'improbable indices…

Jack devait savoir pour cet hopital, elle en était convaincue, à qui d'autre aurait-elle pu se confier ?

Seulement voilà, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés…

Elle en était à ce moment de son raisonnement lorsqu'elle aperçu Jack se pencher derrière ce que Claire avait décrit comme un frigo.

Perplexe, elle s'approcha mais Jack lui cachait la vue.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir.

Paralysée par la peur, elle resta immobile, ne sachant que faire.

Jack, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, se retrouva à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Jack plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Kate et la tira fermement contre lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent adossés contre le mur, caché par la porte entrouverte.

Haletante, Kate essayait d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, en vain.

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine de Jack.

Ses bras l'encerclaient tjs, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

C'était un rythme apaisant. Là, avec lui, dans ses bras…elle se sentait protégée…

_Flashback_

_C'était le soir, il faisait sombre, la lune était la seule lumière de ce quartier désert._

_Kate réprima un frisson. De froid. Du moins, l'espérait-elle._

_1.2.3._

_Kate compta mentalement pour se donner du courage, puis poussa la porte._

_L'intérieur était encore plus sombre que la pénombre de la rue._

_Il lui fallut qq secondes pour s'habituer._

_Elle vit alors une forme bouger dans le fond de la pièce._

_Elle sursaute._

_« Tu m'as fait peur »_

_« Désolé…On avait rendez-vous quand même » répondit l'homme en souriant_

_Elle aimait son sourire. _

_Tout ce qui est rare est beau se dit-elle ! Il ne souriait pas assez, quel gâchis !_

_Elle lui sourit en retour. Un sourire tendre, un sourire pleins de promesses qu'elle savait ne jamais tenir._

_Une ombre passa sur son visage._

_C'est alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et les doutes s'envlèrent…_

_« Je suis content que tu sois venu »_

_« Il le fallait, avant……..tout ça » répondit Kate tristement._

_Il se dirigea doucement vers elle et remit en place une mèche de cheveux._

_Mais sa main s'attarda longuement sur la joue de Kate. Trop longuement._

_Elle ferma les yeux quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser._

_C'était un baiser tendre et passionné._

_C'était un premier et un dernier baiser…_

Kate revint péniblement à la réalité.

Elle se tourna vers Jack d'un air déboussolé.

« On…on s'est déjà rencontré avant le crash ? » hésite-t-elle ?

Ebahi, Jack émit 1 grognement à mi chemin entre incompréhensions et ricannement.

« MMghrr…Quoi ? »

Kate se sentit plus démunie que jamais…

On dort les uns contre les autres  
On vit les uns avec les autres  
On se caresse, on se cajole  
On se comprend, on se console  
Mais au bout du compte  
On se rend compte  
Qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde

(Michel Berger)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les voix se rapprochaient.

Jack détourna son attention de Kate pour se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

C'était 2 hommes, anglais.

Ils avançaient précipitamment.

« C'est le genre de détail qui va causer notre perte » disait l'un d'entre eux

« Arrêtes » lui répondit le second, visiblement agacé.

« Ils sont à mille lieux de découvrir la vérité ! »

« Peut-être, mais si le patron… »

« Il n'en saura rien ! »

Les 2 hommes passèrent à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Jack et Kate sans même ralentir.

Jack relacha sa respiration.

Il s'était retenu de respirer, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose !

Toujours sous le choc, il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte alors que le danger était passé.

Il se rendit compte de l'incongruité de la situation : Kate, dans ses bras, serrée tout contre lui.

Il faisait plus chaud tout à coup…

Il relacha doucement son étreinte, à contre cœur, dut-il reconnaître…

Kate s'éloigna. Elle aussi avait pris quelques couleurs aux joues !

Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux.

Ok. Il avait tout vu. Il était temps de rentrer.

Le trajet du retour se passa sans encombre, et aussi silencieux que l'aller.

Jack essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec Kate, sans jamais réellement y parvenir…

Ce n'était pas encore la nuit lorsque le camp fût à portée de vue.

Ils étaient à peine à quelques centaines de mètres lorsque Sayid les intercepta.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Jack

« Non, non, rien de graven Sun te cherchait, elle a des soucis de nausées je crois… »

« Ok. J'irais la voir en rentrant. »

Arrivant presqu'à la hauteur de Sayid, Kate trébucha.

Heureusement Sayid ka rattrapa de justesse.

_Flashback_

_Kate regarda tout autour d'elle._

_Waouhhhhhh, le bâtiment était immense, par contre, niveau déco, c'était à revoir !_

_Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'elle l'avait imaginé._

_Une fit un tour sur elle même afin d'admirer les fresques sur les murs._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule._

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sayid »_

_Kate dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle._

_Un étranger. En tout cas, lui au moins avait l'air serein !_

_« Bonjour, moi c'est Kate »_

Kate avait l'air complètement déconnectée de la situation.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Sayid

« Oui Oui»

Non, NON !

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang !

Elle avait grandement besoin de sommeil.

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché tandis que Jack et Sayid discutaient.

Lorsque Sayid s'éloigna, Jack vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu avais l'air plutot secouée tout à l'heure »

« Juste les événements de la journée » le rassura-t-elle, malheuresement, ça ne la rassurait pas ELLE.

Elle lui sourit lentement.

Aïe, c'était le genre de sourire petite fille qui le desarmait totalement…

Mal à l'aise, Jack ne savait comment aborder le « point sensible »…

Il prit son courage à 2 mains, se tourna vers elle et chercha le contact de ses yeux.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

L'attitude de Kate changea brusquement.

Le calme paisible s'était transformé en une sorte de nervosité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Elle se leva pour donner le change et se tourna vers Jack sans réellement le regarder.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer » dit-elle en regardant vers le ciel « Il est tard… »

Jack se leva à son tour

« C'est un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu fuir ? » lui demanda-t-il avec plus d'agressivité dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait réellement souhaité.

« A quoi tu joues ? » repondit Kate visiblement agacée

« A quoi je joue MOI ? » reprit Jack cette fois ci réellement enervé

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a pris la poudre d'escampette après m'avoir embrassé ! »

Kate accusa le choc. OK. On y était.

« Et bien sur ça méritait tout le mépris que j'ai reçu en échange ?

Arrête de te croire aussi parfait Jack ! »

Jack se tût quelques instants avant de reprendre d'un ton + calme cette fois.

« Je suis loin d'être parfait Kate. Mais sur ce coup là, c'est toi qui n'assumes pas

tes actes ! »

« Oh, bien sur, tu sais tout mieux que les autres, au point de ne pas daigné me parler ! » hurla Kate tout en poussant Jack, la force décuplée par la colère.

Colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, elle n'arrivait plus à se controler, elle avait besoin de laisser sa colère contre Jack exploser.

L'air autour d'eux était chargé d'électricité.

« Tu veux que je te dise Kate ? Tu as juste peur, et tant que tu auras peur, je ne pourrais rien y changer ! Mais tu pourras toujours te consoler dans les bras de Sawyer, c'est bien ce que tu fais tout le temps, non ? »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il les regretta aussitôt

Il ne fût même pas surpris lorsque la main de Kate claqua sur sa joue.

Kate fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en courant.

Comme d'habitude se dit-il amèrement…

Kate courait courait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter.

Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère et surtout de ne pas penser à cette foutu conversation avec Jack.

Ne tenant plus, elle finit par s'arrêter et s'assit quelques minutes.

Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça ?

Finalement cette conversation était pire que le silence.

Au moins dans le silence, il y avait l'espoir !

Elle lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait aussi.

Il n'avait pas eu tort dans tout ce qu'il avait dit, même si ses derniers mots étaient impardonnable…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait giflé !

Kate essayait de retenir ses larmes, en vain.

Elle enfouie sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa aller au chagrin…

« Une jeune fille seule dans la forêt à cette heure-ci n'a pas peur du grand méchant loup, sweet heart ? »

Kate leva vers Sawyer un visage baigné de larmes.

La lueur d'amusement qui avait éclairé le visage de Sawyer disparu instantanément devant les larmes de Kate qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules…

Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jack n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Kate n'était pas encore revenu, ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il décida d'aller se balader sur la plage.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du large, il plissa les yeux et sourit.

On dirait que Sayid n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil…

Il s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l' épaule.

« Hey »

« Hey » dit Sayid en se retournant « J'allais justement rentrer, la plage est tout à toi ! »

Sayid avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Kate est bizarre en ce moment, non ? »

« Mmmmmhh » fut la seule réponse de Jack

En ce moment ? se dit-il… C'est ça oui, Kate était TOUJOURS bizarre !

Jack shoota dans un caillou.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur envers elle.

Il voulait arranger les choses entre eux, et au lieu de ça, il lui avait dit une multitude de choses blessantes dont il ne pensait pas la moitié…quoique…

Maintenant, il se sentait frustré. Difficile de revenir en arrière !

Jack se frotta la joue et se sourit à lui-même.

Kate avait une sacrée force dans la main droite !

Sawyer était en train de la consoler ! Kate avait du mal à y croire !

Chez Sawyer il y avait le meilleur comme le pire, elle le savait, là c'était juste le meilleur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La vue de Kate ravagée par les larmes l'avait touché, et bien que sa curiosité était mise à rude épreuve, il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

Ils ne parlèrent même pas, Kate avait juste besoin qu'il la sert contre lui et Sawyer ne se fit pas prier pour le faire !

Il lui embrassa le front affectueusement.

Kate ferma les yeux, elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sawyer au contact des siennes, mieux, elle y répondit volontiers.

C'était un baiser de désespoir auquel elle se raccrochait désespérément, un baiser salé de ses larmes…

Oh Oh Oh ! Stop !

Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Exactement ce que lui reprochait Jack ! Elle se jetait dans les bras de Sawyer comme il le lui avait prédit !

Kate se recula brusquement sous les yeux surpris de Sawyer.

Elle baissa instantanément les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'histoire se répète encore et toujours ?

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir à nouveau…

« Je Je… suis désolé » lui chuchota-t-elle

« J'ai besoin de sommeil, j'ai vraiment eu une sale journée… »

« C'est ça tache de rousseur, on reprendra notre merveilleuse discussion demain » lui répondit-il, sarcastique comme à son habitude. Il tira Kate vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et lui murmura : « Pleins de choses sont restées en suspend »

Gênée, Kate se dirigea précipitamment vers sa tente…

Elle était épuisée, moralement et physiquement. Elle voulait juste dormir et ne surtout pas ressasser les événements de la journée.

Après une longue marche sur la plage, Jack décida de rentrer au Hatch.

Mais avant ça, il se dirigea machinalement vers la tente de Kate.

Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle est rentrée et que tout est normal…se mentit-il…

Arrivé près du campement, Jack se rendit compte que tout était paisible.

Que pouvait-il faire ? il n'allait quand même pas entrer dans la tente de Kate pour vérifier qu'elle dormait !

Il était sur le point de faire demi tour lorsqu'il entendit comme des cris étouffés.

Il semblait que…non…si !

Les cris venaient de la tente de Kate !

Jack se précipita à l'intérieur et y découvrit une Kate agitée et tremblante, une Kate en plein cauchemar…

_C'était la nuit, dans une chambre d'enfant…_

_Une petite fille dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un homme entra précipitamment…_

_Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer la petite fille, ses yeux la fixèrent avec envie._

_Kate vivait cette scène de loin, comme une spectatrice, comme si elle flottait au dessus._

_Elle se sentait stressée, elles frottaient ses mains l'une contre l'autre, seule signe visible de sa nervosité. Mais la nausée se faisait de plus en plus forte._

_L'homme se rapprocha de la petite et lui caressa les cheveux._

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois._

_Elle le regarda, horrifiée avant de détourner la tête et de fermer les yeux, il fallait juste qu'elle s'imagine ailleurs, parfois ça marchait, parfois non._

_Souvent elle y arrivait en pensant à Tom, aux jeux auxquels ils allaient jouer le lendemain, au goûter que leur préparerait la maman de Tom._

_Du haut de la scène, Kate ferma elle aussi les yeux, ses larmes coulaient, c'était des larmes de petite fille, des larmes que rien ne pouvait arrêter…_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ce n'était pas ses souvenirs, non ! Elle le refusait !

Kate ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle hurlait dans son sommeil !

« Kate, Kate ! »

Mais Kate se débattait comme une diablesse dans son sommeil, entre larmes et cris.

Jack la saisit des 2 mains et la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant, à l'image de la petite fille de son cauchemar.

« Shuuuuttt, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Jack se sentait désemparé, sans savoir réellement quelle attitude adopter, ça le rendait malade de la voir dans cet état, et encore plus de se sentir impuissant face à sa détresse…

« Je…suis…vraiment…en train de devenir folle » expliqua-t-elle entre 2 sanglots.

« Je mélange tout, comme si mes souvenirs n'étaient pas réelles, je…je…ne comprends plus rien ! »

Kate se serra plus étroitement contre Jack. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, sa force, sa protection…

« Tout va bien se passer. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Fais moi confiance, OK ? »

Kate acquiesça doucement avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de demander à Jack « Reste…s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule cette nuit »

Sentant une petite boule naître au creux de son estomac, il accepta.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Après de longues minutes silencieuses à écouter le rythme tranquille de la respiration de Jack, Kate finit par se rendormir dans ses bras, avec une paix qu'elle avait rarement connu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrière l´amour il y a  
Toute une chaîne de pourquoi  
Question que l´on se pose  
Il y a des tas de choses  
Les pleurs qu´on garde sur le cœur

Et des regrets et des rancoeurs

Les souvenirs éblouissants  
Et des visions de néant

Donne-moi, donne-moi ton corps  
Pour y vivre et pour y mourir  
Aime-moi, aime-moi plus fort  
Empêche-moi de me détruire…

(Johnny Hallyday)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kate se réveilla en soupirant d'aise.

Elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle.

Jack avait veillé sur elle comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait juste été…là !

Kate ouvrit un œil en souriant, puis l'autre.

Il fait déjà jour se dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse…

Elle entendait le souffle régulier de Jack sur son cou. Il dormait encore.

Protégée par sa force tranquille, elle se sentait apaisée, elle ne pensait presque plus à son cauchemar…presque…

Un frisson s'empara d'elle malgré la chaleur ambiante.

D'instinct, elle posa la main sur celle de Jack qui l'encerclait par la taille.

Ce fut suffisant pour le réveiller.

« Bonjour »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » répondit Kate en se tournant légèrement pour faire face à Jack.

Ok. Elle était dans ses bras.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait le moindre effort pour changer cet état de chose…

Il lui sourit tendrement.

Le changement de lueur dans le regard de Jack fit résonner une petite sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Kate.

Son pouls s'accéléra et son regard vascilla tandis que les lévres de Jack s'approchaient des siennes.

Ils resserrèrent encore un peu plus leur étreinte et Jack s'empara de ses lèvres.

Hésitant et doux au départ, son baiser se fit plus intense lorsqu'il sentit que Kate y répondait.

Jack la poussa légèrement sous lui et …

« Kate ? »

Oups.

En se relevant trop brusquement, Jack se cogna le haut du crâne.

Rouge écarlate, il releva la tête pour découvrir un Hurley moqueur, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Désolé d'interrompre…euh…comment je pourrais qualifier ça ? On a définitivement dépassé le stade de la copulation verbale… »

Hurley se gratta le menton du doigt.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Hurley ? » intervint Kate pour désamorcer la situation.

« Oh, en fait j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais » répondit-il en pointant Jack du doigt.

« Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de venir le chercher sous ta tente » dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Kate.

Plus que gênée, elle se releva à son tour.

« Sun te cherche » reprit Hurley en s'adressant cette fois à Jack.

Zut. Il avait oublié de passer la voir.

Se tournant vers Kate et tout en fuyant son regard, il lui indiqua « Je…Je…et bien je vais voir sun »

« MMhhh. OK »

« Tu es bien sur de ne pas avoir oublié ton caleçon ? » relança Hurley en sortant.

Kate, qui ne pu retenir un sourire, roula des yeux en guise d'exaspération.

Elle se retrouvait enfin seule. Et pour la 1ère fois elle le regrettait.

Cette solitude qu'elle chérissait tant, aujourd'hui elle n'en voulait plus.

Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts en se rememorant le baiser de Jack.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir toute pensée concernant Jack.

Il était encore tôt. Une petite promenade lui ferait du bien. Ensuite, elle aviserait.

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Sawyer.

« Eh tâche de rousseur, on a une conversation privée à reprendre tous les 2 » lui di-il avec le regard fiévreux.

Ce n'était pas le moment, pas avec la succession d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille !

« Pas maintenant Sawyer. Je suis pressée. » Mentit-elle.

Sawyer la saisit par le poignet et susurra dans son oreille « Tu reviendras toujours vers moi ma jolie ! »

_Encore une énième dispute. Elle en avait plus que marre._

_Plus que quelques jours et tout serait oublié._

_« Reste en dehors de ça »_

_« Pas question. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'oublier Sweet Heart »_

_« J'ai juste besoin que tu sortes de ma vie ! »_

_« Il fallait y penser à 2x avant de m'épouser chérie ! »_

_Sawyer la saisit par le poignet et planta son regard sombre dans le sien : « Tu reviendras toujours vers moi ma jolie »_

Saisis par l'emotion, Kate fit un bond en arrière en dévisageant Sawyer d'un air éberlué.

Etonné, Sawyer relacha son étreinte.

« Mais quelle mouche te pique ? »

Toujours sur le coup de la surprise, Kate reculait et buta dans un arbre.

Revenant à la réalité, elle s'éloigna de Sawyer et se dirigea vers la plage.

Ça y est, je suis bonne à enfermer se dit-elle. Non, mieux, j'ai besoin d'une lobotomie, ça me ferait le plus grand bien !

Le vent dans les cheveux, elle mit la main en visière devant ses yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Jack était assis sur le sable. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir cet effet là sur elle !

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assis à ses côtés.

Depuis combien de tps n'avaient-ils pas passé un moment paisible comme celui ci ?

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sur le sable chaud, sans parler, avant de se relever.

Jack saisit la main de Kate et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

C'est le regard perdu dans le vague que Kate s'adressa à lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kate ? »

Kate plissa les yeux.

« Ne me retourne pas la question. C'est moi qui vient vers toi la plupart du temps, moi qui t'ai embrassé, alors la question c'est qu'est ce que tu veux TOI ! »

Sans que ni l'un ne l'autre ne s'y attende réellement, Jack pris Kate dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Prise de court elle l'embrassa fougueusement, ils avaient une telle soif l'un de l'autre que plus rien n'éxistait en dehors d'eux, plus rien ne comptait.

La pluie se mit à tomber sans qu'elle ne mette fin à leur étreinte passionnée.

L'eau ruisselait sur leur peau avant même qu'ils n'en prennent conscience…

Lorqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, haletant, ils ne pouvaient détaché les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient seuls au monde…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Lifehouse)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, Jack et Kate n'entendirent pas immédiatement le brouhaha qui s'élevait du camp.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement dans cette direction quand ils entendirent détonner un coup de feu.

Jack se précipita vers le camp en courant, suivi de Kate.

C'était Sawyer qui avait tiré.

« Et bien, regardez donc qui voilà, c'est Jackass et sa 1ère fan »

Ignorant la remarque, Jack s'adressa directement à Locke

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Locke se contenta d'un coup de tête en direction de la jungle.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit lorsqu'il découvrit Danielle qui discutait avec le reste du groupe.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Jack sans quitter Danielle des yeux.

« Il se trouve que Sayid et Ana Lucia auraient été enlevés par « les autres » » repondit Locke le regard sombre

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Demande le lui toi même ! Certains veulent organiser une patrouille dès maintenant. »

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Jack les yeux réduits à 2 fentes très minces.

« Je pense qu'on est pas prêt. Je pense qu'il faut s'organiser. Je pense que c'est du suicide. Voilà ce que je pense » expliqua Locke avec un rictus de colère contenue.

Jack prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se diriger vers Danielle.

Kate, qui était restée à l'écart, néanmoins sans en perdre une miette, lui emboîta le pas.

Jack semblait très inquiet. Non pas que l'enlèvement d'Ana et Sayid de la touchait pas, non, c'était juste qu'elle connaissait l'attachement de Jack envers Ana, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Après tout, elle s'était peut être trompée sur les intentions de Jack…

…elles avaient l'air plutôt claires tout à l'heure sur la plage susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le problème, c'était que Jack prenait soin de tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle tenait à lui.

Seulement voilà, elle n'était qu'une personne sur qui il veillait parmi tant d'autres.

Cette pensée lui procura un petit pincement au cœur.

Idiote. Tu as loupée le début de la conversation !

En effet, Jack était pris dans sa discussion avec Danielle, ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Il prit ensuite la parole en s'adressant à tout le groupe, les bras levés de manière apaisante.

« Nous avons besoin de nous organiser, de rassembler des armes et d'aller en 1er lieu à l'endroit où Danielle les a vu pour la dernière fois »

Jack attendit le hochement de tête général avant de poursuivre « Il fera nuit avant qu'on y parvienne. C'est trop dangereux de bouger ce soir. On démarrera demain à la 1ère heure, c'est plus sur ! »

Des murmures de mécontentement s'élevèrent ici et là parmi les survivants avant de s'éteindre d'eux mêmes… l'ensemble des personnes semblaient s'être résigné... la guerre pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus…

Tandis que Jack reprenait pleinement son rôle de leader, Kate l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? »

« Danielle a trouvé un 3ème bunker et a voulu nous prévenir. Elle est tombée sur Sayid et Ana qui ont bien evidemment décidé de l'accompagner sans nous avertir ! Le problème c'est que ce hatch était toujours « en activité ». « Les autres » n'ont pas tardé à découvrir leur présence. Le reste tu le connais déjà : ils ont capturé Sayid et Ana, et Danielle a réussi à s'échapper… »

« Tu te fais bcp de soucis pour eux n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Kate sans pouvoir cacher une pointe de jalousie.

Jack fronça les sourcils « Bien sur, pas toi ? »

« Si…si » répondit d'un air peu convaincue.

L'attention de Jack fut détournée et il lança un regard derrière l'épaule de Kate. Celle ci se tourna. C'était Danielle, elle semblait...attendre ? Non plutôt chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…

Lorsqu'elle vit Jack, elle le fixa intensément et s'approcha de lui tout en jetant des regards furtifs tout autour pour vérifier que personne n'était à portée de voix.

« Il y a autre chose » dit-elle en s'adressant à Jack sans même un regard vers Kate.

Jack semblait attendre une suite qui n'arriva jamais.

« Pas ici »

Ok. La miss parano voulait un endroit plus calme.

Jack la dirigea vers la tente de Kate.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les 3 entrées, Danielle sorti de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à des médicaments : un flacon injectable et un flacon de comprimés portant la mention : RX-1

Intrigué, Jack ne put poser d'autres questions : Danielle enchaina immédiatement :

« Votre groupe n'est pas encore prêt. Tout semble fonctionner avec eux.

Pour nous, c'était différent, la plupart sont devenus fous… » expliqua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

La démente, c'est toi pensa Jack.

« A quoi servent les médicaments ? »

Danielle lui sourit. Encore ce sourire de démente…

« Ces médicaments sont étonnant, c'est la clé de tout et c'est certainement la dernière chose qu'ils veulent voir entre vos mains… »

Danielle avait fait demi tour avant même que Jack ou Kate n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche…

Jack avait passé le reste de l'après midi en tour de garde dans le hatch.

Faisant tournoyer les flacons entre ses mains sans les quitter des yeux, il ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de Danielle lorsqu'Hurley entra dans la Hatch.

« Super Hurley, tu prends la relève ? »

C'était moins une question qu'une constatation. Jack se contenta de tapoter gentiment l'épaule d'Hurley et s'en alla sans même attendre la réponse…

Il prit lentement le chemin de la plage, il avait besoin de réfléchir, ou plutôt de ne rien faire d'irréfléchie se dit-il en se mordillant les lèvres !

Il s'arrêta un moment pour se désaltérer.

En fait la décision était déjà prise depuis un bon moment, sûrement depuis le moment même où Danielle lui avait tendu les médicaments…

Il sortit la plaquette de comprimés de sa poche et avala un des comprimés avant d'encore changer d'avis.

C'était fait, y'avait plus qu'a attendre les effets…

Jack grimaça en songeant qu'il venait de faire la pire des bétises…

Sur sa lancée, il prit ce qu'il considérait comme une 2ème mauvaise décision : il allait visiter ce fameux 3ème hatch, en gros il allait faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait dicté aux autres…

Après tout, il n'avait forcé personne à l'écouter, raisonna-t-il pour se donner bonne conscience …

Il se dirigea vers la tente de Kate, il n'était pas un as de la cambriole mais il savait que Kate planquait une arme dedans, la chance étant avec lui, il fut soulager de découvrir que Kate n'était pas là pour contrarier ses plans.

Mais où était ce foutu flingue ! Il allait finir par mettre en pièce la tente de Kate lorsqu'il sentit des petits coups sur son épaule.

Son cœur s'emballa et il lui semblait qu'il avait frolé la crise cardiaque.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda Kate d'un air moqueur, le flingue au bout des doigts …

Et merde…

« J'ai le droit à un joker ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter

Kate sonda ses yeux d'un air méfiant.

La pénombre la rend encore plus belle pensant Jack en perdant le fil de ses pensées… « hummm » il se racla la gorge : rester concentrer, c'était le mot d'ordre !

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas où je pense que tu vas ! »

« C'est à dire que…tout dépend où tu crois que je vais »

Décidément, jouer la carte de l'humour ne lui allait pas.

« Ecoute, le reste du groupe va se mettre en route d'ici qq heures, je ne cours aucun risque, vous serez là bien avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit »

« Je viens avec toi »

« Pas question »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire »

Jack roula des yeux, un véritable langage de sourd…

Il savait Kate tenace, une fois qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs, et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps, il la protégerait le temps voulu, si necessaire…

« Tu arrives toujours à tes fins » marmonna-t-il en passant devant Kate.

Sans que Jack le remarque, Kate lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Oui elle arrivait toujours à ses fins…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change,

Everything you are

And everything you were

Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun

Revenge will surely come

Your hard times are ahead

Best,

You've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now

(Muse)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

La pénombre rendait leur avancée difficile, dans quelques minutes ils n'y verraient plus rien, et le plan de Danielle n'y changerait rien…

« …Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« On va droit dans la gueule du loup non ? »

Jack s'arrêta quelques instants, il s'apprêtait à parler, mais finalement, il haussa juste les épaules.

« Pas plus que d'habitude » puis il reprit sa marche.

Kate sourit. Jack était buté, ça elle le savait. Bon ok, pas plus qu'elle à vrai dire.

Mais il n'avait pas tort, des dangers, ils en avaient plus connu en 2 mois que dans une vie entière. Peut être pour les autres se remémora Kate…

En même tps tous les 2 en plein nuit et à la merci « des autres » ça n'était pas très intelligent…

Qu'est ce qui poussait Jack à agir de la sorte ? se demanda Kate. Ana ?

Toute préoccupée qu'elle était, Kate n'avait pas remarqué que Jack s'était arrêté.

Et Bing droit au but se dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

« ça va ? » demanda Jack avec ce petit air malicieux qu'elle adorait.

« Oui oui, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Il y a de la lumière là bas » indiqua Jack en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

La respiration de Kate s'accéléra, ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça !

Jack protégea Kate de sa main, protection purement imaginaire mais instinctive…

« Donne moi le revolver »

Kate s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'en servait certainement mieux que lui…

La lumière s'était éteinte mais Jack savait parfaitement où se diriger.

Sans bruit ils s'approchèrent lorsque Kate entendit un bruit familier.

Pas ça…

Elle venait d'entendre un revolver se charger, pire, ce fameux revolver était maintenant posé contre sa tempe. Elle dégluti péniblement et ferma les yeux.

La scène sembla durer une éternité.

« Hey Stop ! C'est nous »

La pression contre sa tempe se relâcha aussitôt.

Kate s'éloigna rapidement avant de se retourner : Ana

Super…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour, Sayid était là, mais trop occupé avec… ?

« Reviens » criait-il en direction de la jungle

Jack et Kate lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Ana.

« On ne s'est pas échappé seuls » déclara Ana.

« Une jeune fille nous a aidé »

Sayid revint sur ses pas.

Il avait l'air plutôt amoché, entre son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre qui avait doublé de volume, il n'était pas beau à voir.

Jack semblait du même avis, c'est alors qu'il remarqua le liquide sombre qui coulait le long de la jambe d'ana.

Il se précipita vers elle lorsqu'il la vit chanceler, et la rattrapa au dernier moment.

Tout en la prenant dans ses bras, il indiqua aux 2 autres une petite grotte qu'il connaissait non loin de là.

Il installa par terre une Ana évanouie pour déterminer l'origine du saignement.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un coup de couteau dans la jambe » indiqua Sayid

Elle a perdu bcp de sang songea Jack. Il déchira son jean avec précaution et appliqua son point pour faire cesser l'hémorragie, sous le regard insatisfait de Kate.

« Aller Ana, réveille toi »

_Jack était assis au bord de sa coûteuse piscine._

_Pieds dans l'eau et cocktail à la main._

_Ça aurait presque pu être paradisiaque songea-t-il._

_Oui mais…il faisait nuit…c'était son 5ème verre de ces 2 dernières heures et il avait du mal à aligner 2 pensées cohérentes…_

_Il envoya valdinguer son verre dans l'eau et se frotta les yeux._

_En se concentrant il réussit à lire l'heure indiqué sur sa montre : 4h du mat'_

_Encore trop tôt pour se coucher._

_En rentrant dans la maison, il ne put éviter le reflet du miroir._

_Désabusé, il n'arriva même pas à réprimer la grimace qui lui monta machinalement aux lèvres…_

_Quelle importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, c'était trop tard, elle était morte, et par sa faute en plus…_

Mais…qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Jack mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était dans une grotte au fin fond de la jungle au fin fond du monde et qu'Ana comptait sur lui pour « tout arranger »

Tout le monde croit que je peux tout arranger…

Ana reprenait partiellement des couleurs, Jack avait comprimé l'artère touchée et fait un garrot.

Il fut saisit d'un énorme soulagement lorsque les yeux d'Ana s'ouvrirent enfin.

Kate, à 2 pas derrière lui, assistait à la scène, les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, pas fait 1 geste, mais lorsque Jack caressa le visage d'Ana, c'en fut trop pour elle.

Sans un mot d'explications, elle quitta précipitamment la grotte, elle avait besoin d'air pur, et d'évacuer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait d'abord ?

De la peur bien sur, ce n'était pas nouveau bien qu'irrationnel…

Oui elle avait peur, peur d'être avec lui, peur d'être sans lui.

Elle le poussait à s'éloigner tout en espérant secrètement qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Kate soupira. Non, prendre l'air n'arrangeait rien.

Elle sentit sa présence avant même d'entendre le son de sa voix…

« Mais quel est le problème avec toi ? » commença-t-il passablement énervé.

« Rien »

Jack serra les poings, voir Kate assise sur ce rocher…dans cet état…il ressentait étrangement un air de déjà vu.

Manquerait plus qu'elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser puis prenne ses jambes à son coup pensa-t-il avec un humour qui contrastait avec le ton de sa voix…

Perdu l'agacement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Kate avait quitté la grotte !

Il s'assit près d'elle et se contenta du silence, un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant…

« Dit quelquechose » implora Jack sans la regarder.

Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi se devait-il d'être aussi gentil ? Ce serait tellement simple s'il se contentait d'être comme tous les autres…

« Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur » répondit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Jack écarquilla les yeux « Quoi ? »

« Je ne serais jamais celle que tu voudrais que je sois » reprit Kate en se levant, la voix plus assurée.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un…de quelqu'un…comme Ana » lacha-t-elle avec mépris.

Jack n'en revenait pas, Kate lui faisait une scène de jalousie !

Bouche bée, il se contenta de la regarder, sûrement d'un air abruti se dit-il.

« Dis moi que tu plaisantes »

Apparemment non, elle ne plaisante pas.

Jack respira profondément, il se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur, c'était pas bon signe…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire de qui j'ai besoin ou pas !

Tu veux que je te dise ? tu as un gros problème de confiance en toi, en moi en nous, en tout ! » hurla-t-il avec une démesure qui le surprenait lui même.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Kate sentait sa carapace se réduire à vu d'œil.

« Je te signale que tu es le 1er à ne pas avoir confiance en moi »

« Et je pense que tu ne m'as pas prouvé que j'avais tort ! »

Blessée, Kate ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Une fois de plus elle fit demi tour pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Jack.

Pas question se dit Jack. Pas cette fois.

« KATE ! REVIENS ! »

Jack la poursuivit au pas de course. Elle n'était pas loin, il le savait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, au bord d'un précipice où il faillit tomber.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements provenant d'en bas du précipice…

Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

(Within Temptation)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les yeux de Jack piquaient de fatigue, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter des yeux…

Le sommeil paisible dont elle était habitée contrastait tellement avec les événements de ces dernières heures !

Plus jamais Jack ne voulait ressentir cette horrible douleur à la poitrine comme il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait découvert Kate gisant en bas du précipice !

Son cœur s'était resserré comme dans un étau, et pendant un moment il avait prié pour être à sa place, prié pour la voir à nouveau rire, sourire…

Il l'avait ramené vers la grotte, toujours inconsciente, précautionneusement, il l'avait serré contre lui comme pour la protéger, sachant bien qu'il était trop tard pour cela…

Tous les 4 s'étaient mis en route, Jack refusant obstinément l'aide de Sayid, déjà bien occupé à aider Ana à marcher…

Il l'avait soigné, nettoyer ses blessures, et elle était là, bien vivante, il n'en revenait presque pas…

« Papa…non ! » murmura Kate dans son sommeil.

Elle délirait. Jack lui passa de l'eau sur le front. Elle était brûlante, la figure de Jack se crispa.

Il se leva pour chercher la dernière boite d'aspirine qui restait lorsque Kate éleva la voix.

« Ne part pas Jack, ne me laisse pas…Jack…Jack »

« Hey, je suis là, et pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cette endroit » déclara-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Apaisée, Kate se calma au contact de sa main sur son visage.

Soupirant, Jack pris place dans le fauteuil juste à côté du lit de Kate, et s'enfonça inexorablement dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars…

Un rayon de soleil vint troubler le sommeil réparateur de Kate.

Son front se plissa et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux de peur d'être éblouis.

Après qq secondes d'adaptation, elle balaya la pièce des yeux.

Le hatch. Elle était dans le hatch.

Ses yeux stoppèrent sur Jack.

Il dormait. Ses traits étaient détendu, il semblait en paix avec lui même, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il a l'air d'un ange se dit-elle, un sourire rêveur naissant au coin de sa bouche.

Elle se redressa en position assise sans que son regard ne quitte Jack, puis se leva en chancelant.

Waouh, sacré vertige !

Elle se rattrapa au coin du lit en grimaçant.

Une douleur sourde et lancinante parcourait son corps du haut du dos jusque la pointe des pieds.

Elle fit qq pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et se retrouva devant Jack.

Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, Jack ouvrit les paupières.

Surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux.

Jack se leva « Tout va bien ? »

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, Kate se réfugia dans ses bras.

Perplexe, Jack mis qq secondes à réaliser, les bras dans le vide, avant de la serrer contre lui.

Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, elle avait juste besoin de lui.

Lorsque les bras de jack se refermèrent sur sa taille, le contact de sa peau sur son dos déclencha un frisson, non une décharge électrique se dit-elle en rougissant.

L'entrée d'Ana rompit ce moment de grâce, Jack et Kate se séparèrent, un peu troublé.

Ana venait changer son pansement.

Kate regagna son lit tout en lui adressant un regard méfiant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en Ana. Ça semblait d'ailleurs réciproque.

Les 2 filles se jaugeaient en silence sans que Jack en prenne réellement conscience.

« J'ai oublié les pansements au camp, j'en ai pour qq minutes »

A peine Jack avait quitté la pièce qu'un silence pesant et lourd de sens s'insinua entre les 2 jeunes femmes.

J'ai juste à l'ignorer se dit Kate, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine…

« Tu as l'art et la manière de te mettre dans de beau drap à ce que je vois » commença Ana.

De quoi se mêle-t-elle pensa Kate si fort qu'elle cru l'avoir dit à haute voix.

« Tu ne connais rien de moi » persifla Kate, le regard mauvais

Les joues rougit par une colère tout aussi difficile à contenir qu'inexpliquée, les 2 filles se faisaient face, prêtes à dégainer leur armes si elles en avaient eu une…

« J'en sais suffisamment » répondit Ana d'un ton cinglant

« Le passé d'une fugitive ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça de toute façon… »

C'était comme si Kate venait de recevoir une énorme giffle.

Elle sait… se dit-elle. Et qui d'autre que Jack aurait pu lui dire ?

Elle avala péniblement sa salive.

« Et c'est la meurtrière de Shannon qui vient me faire la morale C'est assez pathétique » explosa-t-elle en poussant rudement Ana.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Vexée, Ana repoussa Kate à son tour.

« Et toi Kate, qui as-tu tué pour avoir droit à ta photo placardée dans tous les commissariats ? »

Pour Kate ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, tout en repensant amèrement à son père, elle se rua sur Ana.

Le choc de l'impact provoqua leur chute sur le sol du Hatch.

Trop occupé à se crêper le chignon, Les filles n'entendirent pas

Les éclats de voix provenant du couloir. Jack revenait, accompagné de Sawyer.

Ils stoppèrent net devant la scène grotesque qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

Jack fut le premier à réagir en se précipitant vers ana qui était sur le point d'envoyer 1 coup de poing à kate.

Il la tira vers l'arrière juste au moment où Kate allait frapper Ana.

Et bam. « Aie »

Merde se dit Jack ; manquait plus que ça.

Amusé de la scène, Sawyer retenait une Kate échevelée.

« Et bien Et bien Mesdames, un peu de tenue ! »

Tout en éloignant Kate, il la resserra tout contre lui.

« Vous auriez pu nous attendre pour commencer votre combat ? J'aurais même apporter la boue et parier sur toi princesse » lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

Kate se débattit afin que Sawyer la lâche.

Le souffle court, elle essaya de se calmer.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe nom de Dieu » hurla Jack tout en relâchant Ana.

« Toi reste en dehors de ça » lui répondit Kate du tac au tac

Prise d'un léger malaise, Kate sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Jack s'approcha pour la retenir.

« Lâches moi ! »

« C'est pas le moment de jouer les Wonder Woman, tu as encore de la fièvre »

Jack raccompagna une Kate revêche vers son lit en lui faisant prendre de l'aspirine.

Elle se contenta de se retourner vers le mur sans dire un mot.

Sawyer était repartit, tandis que Jack refaisait le pansement d'Ana dans un silence de mort.

Lorsqu'Ana rentra à son tour au camp, Jack se posta devant le lit de Kate.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormait pas, il lui parla d'une façon la + neutre possible malgré l'exaspération qui l'envahissait.

« Bon alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

(Nickelback)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Kate fixait résolument le mur en face d'elle, non elle ne céderait pas. Si elle avait envie de bouder, c'était son droit !

Jack leva les mains vers le plafond en signe d'impuissance, en se retenant de rire.

Parce qu'il en avait une furieuse envie, rien qu'en repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin, il ne pouvait que pouffer de rire.

Furieuse, Kate se retourna brusquement pour lui envoyer un oreiller droit sur la figure.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jack resta bouche bée quelques secondes tandis que Kate retournait obstinément à son occupation du moment : fixer le mur.

« Bon, ok, fais comme tu veux » finit par dire Jack, une lueur malicieuse s'allumant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Mais laisse moi au moins t'examiner, tu est couverte de plaies de la tête aux pieds ! »

Soupirant, Kate lui fit face tout en haussant des épaules en signe de reddition.

Jack s'approcha précautionneusement, prêt à parer d'éventuels nouveaux coups, mais Kate, après avoir fixé le mur, s'était attaquée au plafond.

Il souleva délicatement son T-Shirt : il savait que l'entaille n'était pas très profonde, mais qu'elle pouvait s'infecter.

La sensation de sa main froide sur sa peau chaude déclencha une légère gêne chez lui lorsque Kate tressauta.

« Désolé j'ai les mains froides » s'excusa-t-il maladroitement

« Mmmmh »

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il n'agissait pas du tout en médecin là. Mais la douceur de sa peau, sa vulnérabilité, et les événements de ces dernières heures faisaient naître en lui un désir qu'il avait bien du mal à occulter…

Kate se concentrait sur le plafond en essayant de ne pas penser à ses mains sur sa peau, à la chair de poule que cela déclenchait… et pas à cause du froid…

Mais sentir ses caresses la fit s'empourprer en quelques secondes et si il n'arrêtait pas très vite, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Malgré elle, ses yeux descendirent doucement vers lui, elle lut le même combat sur son visage, la même lutte vaine…

Elle se mordilla le coin de la bouche quand elle remarqua le léger gonflement sur la lèvre de Jack, à l'endroit même où elle avait envoyé son uppercut.

Sans même y penser, sa main se dirigea vers la lèvre de Jack.

Il tourna alors la tête pour la contempler et lui sourit.

« Tu as un sacré croché du droit tu sais »

Kate balança sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

Il aimait son rire cristallin, la façon dont elle penchait légèrement la tête tout en le fixant, la chaleur qui s'insinuait doucement en lui lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés…

« Qui s'y frotte s'y pique » répondit-elle en fixant Jack intensément.

Stop Stop Stop se dit Jack.

Ne pas l'embrasser, rester concentré sur la tâche, en locurrence son joli petit ventre…

Arfff, Jack ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que l'attention de Kate avait été détournée.

Elle repoussa sa main et se dirigea vers la table en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle saisit ce pour quoi elle s'était levée et se tourna vers Jack, l'air sévère et la mine visiblement rongée par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Jack ? » demanda-t-elle en brandissant la plaquette de pilules.

« Ne me dis pas que tu en a pris une ? »

Mentir, ne pas mentir ?

Difficile de nier songea Jack en grimaçant.

Pour ce que ces pilules lui avait apporté ! Un beau rêve éveillé, un cauchemar plutôt !

« Il fallait que j'essaie »

« Essayer quoi jack ? de te tuer ? de jouer à nouveau les héros ? »

Ok, Kate était furieuse, à priori, la petite bagarre avec Ana Lucia n'avait pas du l'aider à aborder sereinement ce « petit » problème…

Le tout était d'éviter que ça ne s'envenime…

« Je vais bien Kate, je t'assure » répondit Jack en adoptant un air repentant.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Kate s'empara d'une des pilules et l'avala avant de se tourner vers lui avec un petit air de défi dans les yeux.

Jack se précipita vers elle pour la secouer.

« Mais enfin tu ne sais rien des effets de cette pilule ! Tu es bien trop vulnérable en ce moment ! Recrache là ! »

« Mais arrête de me secouer comme un prunier !

Tu ne connaissais pas non plus les effets il me semble !

Et je ne recracherais rien du tout ! LACHE MOI ! »

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que leur relation tourne toujours en rapport de force ?

Jack serra des dents tout en la relâchant.

« Je veux seulement te protéger Kate »

« Commence par m'expliquer les effets de ce médicament alors » répondit Kate plus calmement.

« Je doute que ce soit un médicament. Je pencherais plus pour une drogue, un hallucinogène quelconque »

« T'es en train de me dire que je risque d'halluciner prochainement ? »

Et voilà, encore cette histoire d'impulsivité, tout ça pour défier Jack !

Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir !

Couverte de plaies, avec de la fièvre, il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que les hallucinations !

Toute penaude, elle se réinstalla sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as eu comme hallucination toi ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Jack lui expliqua qu'il avait vécu une scène de son passé qui n'avait jamais existé…

Kate tressaillit en entendant cette révélation.

Elle commençait à prendre peur.

« J…jack ? »

« Moui ? »

« Ce…ce genre d'hallucinations… j'en ai depuis 2 jours »

Intrigué, Jack s'assit face à Kate.

« Raconte moi »

Gênée, Kate ne savait par où commencer.

Elle avait l'impression de passer pour une cinglée !

Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle s'était vu mariée avec Sawyer, rencontrant Sayid, tombant amoureuse de Jack, et…et…d'autres choses qu'elles voulaient définitivement oublier.

« Dans mes hallucinations, on se connaissait déjà avant le crash » chuchota-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard de Jack.

« Je connaissais aussi Sawyer et Sayid… » continua-t-elle dans un souffle, de peur que Jack ne se moque, ou pire qu'elle se décrédibilise totalement à ses yeux.

Mais Jack était à mille lieux de tout ça.

Il était assailli de questions sans réponses, se demandant comment Kate pouvait avoir ces hallucinations sans avoir pris de pilule et surtout…

« Force toi à vomir la pilule »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu as déjà des hallucinations sans en prendre, qui sait quel effet auront ces pilules sur toi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Trop tard…Kate semblait perdue, dans son monde à elle, comme enfermée, sans pouvoir sortir.

Elle voulait hurler « sortez-moi de là » « Aidez-moi », mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Et comme une vague balayant tout sur son passage, le flot de souvenir s'imposa à elle, malgré elle, contre sa volonté…

« Kate… »

Jack la serra dans ses bras lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

Sans trouver de meilleur moyen pour elle comme pour lui de se rassurer.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kate se força à reculer.

C'est avec un visage strié de larmes qu'elle articula difficilement « Je me souviens…de tout »

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

(Sarah McLachlan)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Kate s'avança nerveusement dans la pièce tandis qu'un homme en sortait._

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant._

_Son regard était franc et chaleureux, un regard dont elle se souviendrait plus tard…_

_La pièce était étroite, l'atmosphère pesante._

_Difficile de se détendre dans ces conditions…_

_L'homme derrière le bureau était petit et trapu, l'image type d'un savant fou songea Kate tout en se concentrant pour faire taire les battements fous de son cœur._

_« Mme Ford ! Mais avancez-donc ! »_

_Kate prit une grande bouffée d'air et serra la main que lui tendait l'homme._

_« Je m'appelle Carl, j'appartiens à l'équipe, disons « technique » de la Dharma Corporation » enchaîna-t-il_

_« Je suis là pour déterminer avec vous toutes les possibilités et options envisageables au bon déroulement de l'opération »_

_Abreuvée de paroles, Kate commençait doucement à se détendre. Oui elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt, ce qu'elle ne voulait plus._

_C'était comme discuter des options de sa vie, d'une façon tellement neutre que ça en devenait glacial…_

Se ressaisissant, Kate essuya ses larmes, comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça à Jack ?

Ils en avaient discuté des centaines, non, des milliers de fois, de cette nouvelle vie, de leur choix…

Le regard que Jack posa sur elle était plein de compassion, mais la compassion n'avait plus sa place.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau nue, c'était la seule façon, SA seule façon de se sentir vivante.

Là dans ses bras, le passé, le présent et l'avenir se confondaient pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Une vie ou 10 vies, rien ne changerait cet état de chose, le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à son contact.

Ohhhhhhhh. Jack se recula pour reprendre sa respiration tout en dévisageant la fille en face de lui. Où était la Kate prête à bondir de fureur sur lui ?

Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne fuyait pas. Le mot « Bizarre » flotta dans l'esprit de Jack.

Le souffle court et le regard fiévreux, il laissa Kate dicter les règles de leur petit jeu.

Sans combler la distance qui les séparait, sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux, elle ôta son T-Shirt.

Jack sentit instantanément le flot de son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Oki. Il était tant de reprendre le contrôle.

Kate piqua un fard sous le regard ténébreux de Jack.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Leur relation allait définitivement basculer après…ça !

Désormais hésitante, Kate attendait un signe de Jack, signe qui ne tarda pas.

Jack se rapprocha doucement d'elle, et tout en frôlant ses lèvres, il la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, effleurant tendrement ses lèvres, puis plus intensément…

N'ayant plus aucune conscience de ce qui les entourait, Kate déboutonna la chemise de Jack, tout en le poussant vers le lit…

_Oki. La décision était prise, les arrangements aussi._

_Carl lui avait bien expliqué le déroulement, et les implications._

_Tout était clair dans la tête de Kate, et le contrat signé…_

_Le gros problème restant tout de même Sawyer. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'autre bout de la pièce, le front plissé._

_Sawyer lui renvoya un petit signe de la main tout en articulant clairement avec ses lèvres « Je suis là princesse »_

_Kate ferma les yeux, suffisamment de monde était réunis ce soir pour qu'elle n'ait pas à croiser son mari._

_A commencer par ce charmant étranger._

_Aujourd'hui était le début de sa nouvelle vie…_

_Kate rouvrit les yeux tout en se retournant, son verre à la main. Elle percuta de plein fouet la chemise d'un autre participant._

_Et merde se dit-elle en examinant la chemise Armani en face d'elle…_

_Ça commençait mal…très mal._

_Reprenant son calme, elle allait s'excuser lorsqu'elle reconnu l'inconnu croisé avant le RDV avec Carl._

_« Oh, je…je suis désolé, vraiment, j'ai 2 mains gauche ce soir » expliqua-t-elle, toute penaude._

_L'inconnu grimaça en découvrant les dégâts du cocktail sur sa chemise neuve._

_« Et bien, de toute façon, je doute que cette chemise ne soit d'une quelconque utilité là où on va » laissa-t-il échapper dans un sourire que Kate lui rendit volontiers._

_« Je m'appelle Jack, Jack Shepard »_

_« Et moi Kate F…Austin. »_

Tout était redevenus calme, calme par rapport au chaos qui régnait encore qq minutes plus tôt, calme par rapport à la tempête intérieure qu'ils avaient ressentis, qui s'estompait doucement pour laisser place à une paix étonnamment sereine.

La tête contre la poitrine de Jack, Kate écoutait les battements de cœur reprendre un rythme régulier.

Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, encore moins l'envie de parler.

La seule chose qui importait était qu'elle se sentait juste…bien.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Jack se poser sur son front.

Elle redressa la tête tout en retroussant son nez, sa bouche touchant presque celle de Jack.

« Tu as des arguments très convaincant » murmura Jack

« Mais il va bien falloir qu'on parle »

Oups. Vraiment ?

Kate lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Pas maintenant Jack » répondit-elle avec sa voix de petite fille.

Jack se redressa pour se lever, sans omettre de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ça devenait presqu'une drogue.

Prenant appuis sur un coude, Kate passa en revue les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Ils allaient devoir faire un brin de ménage avant le prochain tour de garde…

Jack revint vers le lit, une main retenant le drap autour de sa taille, l'autre renfermant les médicaments.

Dieu qu'il est sexy pensa Kate en rougissant.

« Alors, quelle hallucination tu as eu ? »

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, mais pas non plus lui mentir.

C'était une voie sans issue.

_Le rire cristallin de Kate emplit toute la pièce._

_Jack était en train de lui raconter son horrible journée, avant d'enchaîner sur quelques révélations._

_A peine 10 jours qu'ils se connaissaient, ça semblait faire des années._

_Comment pouvait-on se confier à ce point à un étranger sans avoir le sentiment de faire une erreur ?_

_Dire que dans 2 jours, tout serait oublié…_

_« Un sou pour tes pensées »_

_Kate lui sourit chaleureusement._

_« Je ne sais pas, je pense que je commence à avoir des doutes, enfin je suppose »_

_« On a fait le + difficile, impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant »_

_« Et puis… » reprit-il non sans hésitations « Rien n'est définitif… »_

Kate ressentait l'agacement de Jack, sans savoir comment y remédier.

Perdant patience, Jack saisit une aiguille et la plaça dans le flacon injectable que Rousseau leur avait donné en même tps que les pilules.

Apeurée, Kate se leva.

« Ne fait pas ça »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack, le regard pénétrant

« Parce que tu ne veux pas savoir »

Intrigué, Jack savait que quoique Kate pourrait dire, il enfoncerait cette aiguille dans sa chair.

Il ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage de le faire.

Et lentement, il sentit le fluide se répandre dans ses veines…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

See me through the eyes of grace  
See me through the cross of love  
See me not for what I was before your love in me  
I could set your soul on fire  
I could give you sweet desire  
I could make your spirit sing with my, my love in you  
I could set your soul on aflame  
Make you tremble at the name  
I can make you who you are with my, my love in you

(Enation)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_« Je vous en prie, installez vous Mr Sheppard »_

_Mal à l'aise, Jack prit place en face du dénommé Carl._

_Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?_

_Dans quelle histoire s'était-il embarquer ?_

_Est-ce que sa vie était si horrible que ça ?_

_Oui lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête…_

_«Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'opération »_

_Jack hocha la tête._

_« D'après nos comptes, vous serez une quarantaine de personnes participants._

_La réunion qui vous permettra de lier connaissance se déroulera ce soir._

_D'ici 2 ou 3 jours, nous allons vous proposer une seconde visite, afin de voir avec vous quelles modifications substantielles vous souhaiter apporter à votre mémoire. »_

_« Où…où est ce qu'on va atterrir ? » demanda Jack en changeant de sujet_

_« Sur une île, une île inhabitée du pacifique._

_Chacun d'entre vous se croira victime d'un crash d'avion, crash bien entendu inoffensif et organisé par nos soins »_

Jack se sentit au bord du vertige, comme s'il plongeait dans le vide sans rien pour se raccrocher…

Des bribes de souvenirs s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

« Ils nous ont mentis » murmura Jack, son regard couleur ébène criant de désespoir.

« Je sais » répondit Kate d'un ton qu'elle voulait rendre rassurant.

Face à face, ils étaient désormais unis par la vérité, aucun d'entre eux n'osaient

parler de peur de casser ce moment magique.

La voix rauque, Jack se chargea de briser le silence qui s'était instauré.

« Je t'aime Kate »

_Après de nombreuses hésitations, Kate se rendit au second rendez-vous, plus déterminée que jamais._

_Elle savait désormais que sa décision était la bonne, même si elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à Jack…_

_« Je vous écoute Mme Ford »_

_« Tout d'abord, je veux oublier mon mariage avec Sawyer ! »_

_Carl ne décolla pas son regard de sa feuille, il notait scrupuleusement les désirs de Kate. Est-ce que c'était si simple que ça ?_

_Le nez fixant consciencieusement le bout de ses chaussures, Kate continua, d'une voix nettement plus basse._

_« Est-ce que vous pouvez retourner jusqu'à l'enfance ? » demanda-t-elle toute gênée._

_Carl haussa un sourcil._

_« Ce type de souvenir est beaucoup difficile à effacer, le résultat n'est jamais sur à 100 ! Quel souvenir voulait vous qu'on efface ? »_

_Kate prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre d'une traite « Je veux que vous effaciez les viols que j'ai subit dans mon enfance »_

_Carl hésita un instant avant de répondre. « Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir »_

_Kate s'autorisa alors à respirer normalement, voilà c'était fait, alors pourquoi ne quittait-elle pas cette satanée pièce ? Elle voulait mentionner Jack, demander de ne pas l'oublier, lui, mais elle savait que c'était impossible…_

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle dans un souffle en lui souriant timidement.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Kate partie dans un fou rire, la situation était tellement grotesque !

Ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour, mais des milliers de questions venaient éclipser ce moment si important de leur vie.

« Je ne sais pas » reprit-elle plus sérieusement

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on retrouverait la mémoire, ça n'était pas prévu au programme, c'est comme si on avait vécu 2 vies, c'est un sentiment assez étrange… »

« Tu…tu crois que Sawyer se souvient de quoique ce soit à propos de votre mariage ? » demanda Jack visiblement sur la défensive.

« Je ne pense pas » répliqua Kate, évasive.

« Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand tu as levé les yeux vers moi à la soirée, la chemise trempée » avoua-t-elle sans complexe

« mais sur l'île, ça a prit beaucoup plus de temps… »

Le sourire de Jack illumina son visage.

« Moi je t'ai aimé au 1er regard, dans les 2 cas.

On devrait avertir les autres. Tout ne s'est pas parfaitement déroulé !

Non seulement le crash a provoqué la mort d'un certain nombre de personnes, mais en plus nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette île! »

Kate acquiesça doucement. Oui elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et les paroles de Rousseau flottaient encore dans sa tête: _Votre groupe n'est pas encore prêt. Tout semble fonctionner avec eux. Pour nous, c'était différent, la plupart sont devenus fous…_

_Ces médicaments sont étonnants, c'est la clé de tout et c'est certainement la dernière chose qu'ils veulent voir entre vos mains…_

Et si…

« Et si le groupe de Rousseau était dans le même cas que nous ?

Je veux dire, si eux aussi avaient tenté l'expérience de la Dharma ? S'ils avaient effacés leurs souvenirs pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ici, mais que ça s'était mal passé ? »

« Je pense que tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination Kate ! »

Mais… » Jack s'arrêta qq instants pour réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Mais si tu n'as pas tort alors qui sont « les autres ? » »

« Une seule personne détient la réponse…c'est Rousseau »

_Epilogue_

Il fait presque jour, pourtant en ce moment j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, alors je pense, pour passer le temps, je pense à ma vie, à mes choix et aux conséquences de mes actes, à mes regrets… non pas mes regrets, je me plais à croire que je n'en ai aucun, la vie est bien trop courte pour s'encombrer de regrets !

Les yeux toujours clos, je cherche sa main à tâtons dans le lit, ce contact a toujours eu un petit côté rassurant.

Je sais qu'il ne dort pas, je le sens, il serre ma main dans la sienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent en une sorte d'union qui nous rend indestructible.

Je soupire bruyamment en sentant mon cœur s'emballer comme au 1er jour tandis qu'il rie en silence.

Et on se blotti l'un contre l'autre, comme les adolescents qu'on a toujours été, comme les 2 âmes sœurs inséparables que nous sommes.

Tant d'eau à couler sous les ponts !

Peu de personnes ont réellement appris, ou comprit ce qui s'était passé avant le crash, parfois ne pas savoir est une bénédiction…

Avec Jack, nous nous sommes demandé des tonnes de fois de quelle façon nous pourrions tout expliquer, chaque scénario surpassant toujours le précédent, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais pu, n'a jamais voulu le faire…

Il y a bien des années, Rousseau a confirmé mon intuition, la Dharma se servait juste de nous comme cobaye, on était bernés et utilisés , mais le résultat était-il si catastrophique ? Méritez-il de gâcher le semblant de paix qui s'était instauré au fil des ans, la confiance, la complicité entre les survivants ?

Assurément non, et nous n'avons jamais pris le risque de remettre en cause notre vie sur l'île…

Chacune des personnes du vol 815 avait des choses à oublier, un passé à maintenir derrière lui, et malgré toutes les peines et les déchirements, c'est eux qui l'avaient voulu.

Ici, sur l'île, chacun avait trouvé sa place, son petit coin de paradis, même s'ils avaient connu les luttes et les déboires.

Jack et moi ne nous sommes jamais permit de détruire leurs illusions, à quoi bon puisqu'ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière ?

Et puis c'était notre petit secret, une pierre de l'édifice de notre amour.

Même nos enfants n'ont jamais su, ils ont leur propre avenir à bâtir, leurs propres soucis…

- Comment tu imagines la vie que tu aurais eue sans l'impact de la Dharma ?

Jack se tourne vers moi et me caresse la joue, le genre de caresse qui continue de me donner des frissons après plus de trente ans passé à ses côtés.

- Quelle vie ? Il n'y a de vie que là où tu es…

------------------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois  
Tout commence comme ça.  
On prend son histoire  
La vie comme elle va  
Avec ses erreurs  
ses manques et ses lois  
Pour croire le bonheur  
souvent loin de soi  
Alors qu'il bat  
Qu'il est toujours là, en soi.

Tant qu'on rêve encore  
Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore rien n'est perdu.  
Tant qu'on rêve encore  
Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus

(Le Roi Soleil)


End file.
